


The Scarf Vote

by Keiko Kirin (sakana17)



Category: Dong Bang Shin Ki
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-01
Updated: 2009-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-02 23:38:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakana17/pseuds/Keiko%20Kirin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Yunho got Junsu to change his vote.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Scarf Vote

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eliza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eliza/gifts).



> Written for Eliza in the 2008 Nuna Fanworks Holiday Fic Exchange. Many thanks and cookies to Rindy for beta-reading.

"And now on Bigeastation," Changmin announced in his smoothest radio voice, "as promised, we continue the introduction of promotional goods. Each member has chosen one promotional item to introduce to you. You can see pictures of the goods on our homepage at www.jfn.co.jp/toho. After all items are introduced, we'll decide which one to sell, so please send us your comments.

"Last week, Junsu introduced the Tohoshinki hoodie. What will it be this week? Yunho?"

Yunho pulled three scarves from a shopping bag and draped them around the desk so that the staff could take photos of them while he spoke into the mike.

"Yes. This week it's my turn, and my choice is a scarf. It's a silk-synthetic blend, so it's very soft but durable and washable. There are three colors available: red..." He handed the red one to Junsu. "... purple..." He slid the purple one over the desk to Changmin. "... and blue." He held up the blue one and ran it through his fingers while a staff member snapped a photo. "And embroidered on one side is 'Tohoshinki'. I think this scarf would be nice to wear on a chilly day, so I hope you'll consider it. Thank you."

Changmin said, "Ooo, that was a compelling introduction. It's only the second week, and already we have two good choices. Junsu, what do you think?"

"I think, without a doubt, my hoodie will be the one chosen," Junsu said, and laughed. "But... but--" he hastily continued, speaking over Changmin, "--that was a very good introduction from Yunho." He added in blurry English, "Professional."

Yunho smiled and bowed his head a little. "Thank you, Junsu. Changmin?"

Changmin hmmmed, holding up the scarf. "Of course, I like the color of the purple one." Junsu yeahed in agreement, and Changmin rubbed the cloth between two fingers. "It feels really nice, too."

"Yeah," said Junsu, wrapping the red scarf around his neck. "This is a good item. It's luxurious. I like it more the longer I have it. I think I'll vote for this scarf."

"But you said your hoodie would win!" Changmin challenged him. "What's this about? You're abandoning your own choice?"

Junsu slid the scarf back and forth along his neck. "This scarf... I'm drawn to its appeal. It has charisma. I may not be able to help myself when the time comes."

Changmin started laughing, and Yunho said, "Ah, Junsu, thank you. But your hoodie is very cool and stylish, so I might vote for it."

"I see. So that's how it is. But don't forget," Changmin put in, "that we have three more promotional goods to consider, including mine."

"Maah," Junsu said, cocking his head. "Really, I don't think that matters. We have two great promotional goods right now. It's enough. Don't you think so?"

Yunho smiled at Changmin. "I want to see what Changmin's choice is."

"Yeah, okay," Junsu conceded. "But the other two... Should we even bother? They can't choose anything as perfect as we have. We have good taste, and they--"

"Okay, okay, okay," Changmin cut him off. "We understand. Everyone, please ignore Junsu. We will continue our introduction of the promotional goods next week. Please look forward to it. What will be introduced? We invite you to join us and find out."

\-----

Yunho hadn't stopped playing with the blue scarf since he brought it out at the radio station. Junsu watched him, amused. In the van on the way home, Yunho drew the fine material through his long fingers, back and forth, seemingly unaware. Junsu waited for him to notice what he was doing and stop, but he hadn't by the time they arrived home. He was still toying with it when their manager drew him aside. Junsu smiled at the sight -- Yunho was cutest when he was his unguarded natural self -- then went in search of a snack and promptly put the scarf out of his mind.

It stayed out of his mind until later, when he went to the workroom and found Yunho sitting at his computer with the scarf draped across his shoulders.

"You're still carrying this around?" Junsu said, pulling the scarf away.

Yunho pulled one end back, curling it around his forearm. Junsu playfully tugged on it. "You won't let go?" he asked.

"No," Yunho said with a quick grin, and tied the scarf around his wrist.

Junsu didn't like to back down, especially not for Yunho, who wouldn't have expected him to, anyway. Never one to disappoint, Junsu grabbed the other end of the scarf and yanked it hard.

Yunho stood up, tightening the knotted scarf around his wrist. Cool and confident, he stared at Junsu and yanked back. Junsu met his stare and smiled as he formed his next strategy. He narrowed the distance between them and relaxed his hold on the scarf without letting go. The scarf dipped loosely between them.

"Aw," Yunho said, disappointed.

Junsu waited a second or two until he sensed that Yunho had let his guard down. In a flash, he darted behind Yunho, pulling the scarf around, and grabbed Yunho's free hand. He twisted the scarf around both of Yunho's wrists and knotted it securely.

He grinned and laughed in triumph and faced Yunho, who moved his shoulders experimentally.

Yunho smiled at him. "Ooo. Sneaky," he said approvingly. Challenge flashed in his eyes and edged into his voice as he added, "Now what?"

Junsu took a step back, considering the possibilities. He looked Yunho over a few times and hmmmed.

"For someone who just got his wrists tied behind his back, you don't seem very bothered," Junsu observed.

Yunho's smile was the rarely seen, not-for-publication obscene one. "Should I be?" He tilted his head and lowered his voice. "Is that what you'd like?"

Junsu couldn't control the giggle that escaped. He ran his fingertip along Yunho's shoulder and down one warm, muscular arm. "Jaejoong said you were a little perverted. I thought he was kidding."

"That's rich, coming from him. But you haven't answered my question: now what?" Yunho writhed in contortions too graceful to be convincing as struggles. He widened his eyes and asked, "What are you going to do to me?"

Junsu gazed into his eyes. "For now?" he said, licking his lips. "Just this."

In one controlled move he drew his body along Yunho's, barely touching, and rested his hand on the back of Yunho's neck. He brushed his lips against Yunho's, once, twice, before pressing firmly, caressing and coaxing them to part. He licked at the wide bow of the upper lip and along the heavy curve of the lower before greedily filling Yunho's mouth with his tongue. Yunho shivered, welcoming the kiss, inviting more with each answering draw, stroke of his tongue, touch of his teeth. Long, lavish moments later, Junsu stepped away, and Yunho sighed with frustration.

"Has anyone ever told you you're an evil tease?" he asked.

"Yoochun, all the time. Jaejoong, a few times. Changmin won't say it because it's too close to a compliment." Junsu grinned and moved to unknot the scarf around Yunho's wrists.

And discovered that he didn't have to. Yunho's long, flexible fingers bent back, easily reaching the knots and working them loose. The scarf fluttered free. Junsu plucked it from the air before it reached the floor. He laughed.

"Okay. Now I'm _definitely_ voting for the scarf," he said, looping it around Yunho's neck and pulling him into another kiss.

The End


End file.
